starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Horace Warfield
Terran Dominion :Project Shadow Blade (formerly) :Valerian Mengsk |job= Three-star general Head of Project Shadow Blade (previously) Commander-in-chief of the Dominion Armed Forces (2504—) |family=Shae Warfield (mother) Henry Warfield (father) |voice=Gary Anthony WilliamsBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010. |concept= |concattop= }} Horace Warfield is a Terran Dominion military officer and current commander-in-chief of the Dominion Armed Forces. Biography Horace Warfield was raised on Tarsonis with the rest of his family. Unlike his other siblings, who went into medicine, Warfield joined the Confederate military. Early in the Guild Wars, Warfield met a Confederate captain, Arcturus Mengsk, who was in charge of a 33rd Ground Assault Division company. Warfield was impressed by Mengsk's strategic abilities. During a closely-fought battle in the South Kreen Mines, Warfield led a charge into an enemy bunker, taking three bullets in the shoulder as he cleared a vital position. Warfield was quickly made first lieutenant under Mengsk, and the two became friends. Warfield was eventually promoted to lieutenant colonel as the war drew to a close. Mengsk left the Confederate military, but both men stayed in contact.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-11-12. Cast of Characters: Horace Warfield. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-11-13. Warfield was never a member of the Sons of Korhal and joined the Dominion Armed Forces after the Fall of Tarsonis. At some point he fought in an action for which he was later hailed as the "Hero of Torus". He had supposedly retired by 2502.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Evacuation." (in English). 2010. Shadow Blade General Warfield was an adviser to Dominion Emperor Arcturus Mengsk. He was in charge of Project Shadow Blade, a program to convert ghosts into spectres using the dangerous gas, terrazine. However, the spectres would "serve their true master", which was not necessarily Warfield or Emperor Mengsk.2006-02-15. Story. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-01. Warfield guided ghost agent Nova through at least a few missions.2004-05-11. Calling down support. IGN. Accessed 2008-01-09. Recall to Arms ]] The onset of the Second Great War prompted Emperor Mengsk to reactivate Warfield. The general was placed in command of the Dominion Armed Forces and immediately sent to execute Operation Burnout to clear the Sara System. Warfield took command of Korhal City's garrison when Raynor's Raiders seized control of three of the city's broadcast towers. Despite his efforts, the rebels managed to broadcast Mengsk's admission of ordering the use of psi emitters on Tarsonis.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. Battle of Char Prince Valerian Mengsk requisitioned Warfield and nearly half the Dominion Fleet for a strike on Char.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Dangerous Games. (in English). 2010. The prince was assembling a xel'naga device that he hoped would deinfest Infested Kerrigan. The fleet rendezvoused with Raynor's Raiders and struck an alliance with the rebels, who had been unwittingly collecting artifact pieces for the prince.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heir Apparent. (in English). 2010. By this stage Warfield had led five invasions against the zerg and was less than impressed with the Raiders and what he considered their self-serving motives. The general disregarded Raynor's advice and launched a frontal assault. The terrans suffered heavy casualties and were nearly repulsed. The general transferred to the battlecruiser Helios, which was badly damaged in the subsequent fighting and crash landed on the surface. Raynor's Raiders were fighting nearby to establish a foothold and after hearing Warfield's claim that his ship had taken terrible terrible damage, the Raiders rushed to relieve the embattled crew.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Gates of Hell (in English). 2010-07-27. The rebels arrived just as the zerg began overrunning Warfield's position. The general was trapped in a trench and, after witnessing several of his troops get massacred, was attacked by two hydralisks. Although his right arm was impaled by spines, he managed to punch out one attacker with his other arm, but was left in a disadvantageous grapple with the other. Jim Raynor and Tychus Findlay personally aided Warfield while a flight of Banshees destroyed the next wave of zerglings. Warfield was grateful and promised not to forget that Raynor had saved him and his troops.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Card To Play. (in English). 2010. at Warfield Forward Base]] Warfield's armor was repaired but his arm remained poisoned from the spines. The general was in no condition to resume command and gladly appointed Raynor to replace him.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Horace Warfield (in English). 2010. He advised Raynor to cripple enemy air forces prior to attacking the primary hive. The general developed a warm rapport with the rebel, and recognized Raynor's operational and tactical acumen.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Shatter the Sky (in English). 2010-07-27. Warfield's right arm was amputated and replaced with a cybernetic arm. The arm converted between a hand and a cannon. The general then delivered the assembled artifact to Raynor and marveled at what Raynor managed to achieve on Char.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Fire and Fury. (in English). 2010. Achievements Horace Warfield's portrait is available on battle.net for players who complete the Liberty Completionist achievement. Notes '' (also used as Jackson Hauler's portrait.)]] *Horace Warfield's portrait in StarCraft: Ghost videos looks just like an image for Jackson Hauler.2007-04-22. Heroes. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-23. *Warfield appears to be left handed, as he has been seen firing his weapon this way. Images ''See Horace Warfield images References Three-star general |?— }} Head of Project Shadow Blade |?—? }} Commander-in-chief of the Dominion Armed Forces |2504— }} Warfield, Horace Warfield, Horace Category:Terran marines Category:Terran soldiers